Für immer zusammen
by silvina
Summary: Die Zukunft von Sesshoumaru und Rin, wie sie sein könnte. OneShot


Mir gehört weder Inu Yasha noch die darin vorkommenden Charaktere.

* * *

Die Geschichte spuckte mir schon länger durch den Kopf, aber ich schreib sie jetzt, da mir langweilig im Unterricht ist. Später hab ich die dann auch zu Hause weiter geschrieben. Hat mich ne ganze Weile gekostet. Darum hab ich solange auch nicht an meiner anderen FF weiter geschrieben. Aber ein neues Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit. Vielen Dank auch an Sarah, die für mich Beta gelesen hat.

* * *

Die Geschichte handelt von Sesshoumaru und Rin, wie ich ihre Zukunft sehe, welche natürlich reine Fiktion ist.

* * *

**_Für immer zusammen_**

by Silvina

* * *

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich im Tau des Grases wieder spiegelten und die ersten Vögel zwitscherten ihr Morgenlied. Hinter dem kleinen Hügel lag das Dorf, in dem Inu Yasha, seine Frau Kagome und deren Sohn lebten. Der rötliche Himmel und die frische, klare Luft hätten jedem Bewohner gesagt, dass heute ein schöner Tag werden würde. Aus dem nahen Wald traten zwei Gestalten, eine große, die andere klein und zierlich. 

Die Größere Person hatte lange weißsilberne Haare und eine Fellstola, so weiß wie Schnee, um die Schulter hängen. Auf dem Gesicht waren magentafarbene Streifen zu erkennen und auf der Stirn ein kleiner Halbmond sichtbar. Der Kimono wurde von einer Rüstung zusammen gehalten und ein Schwert hob sich deutlich hervor. Neben dem offensichtlichen Dämon schritt grazil eine junge Frau. Ihr weißer Kimono mit Kirchblüten bestickt, schmeichelte ihren sanften Rundungen. Braune Augen so sanft wie die eines Rehs, braune, gewellte Haare umrahmten das schüchterne Gesicht.

Langsam gingen die beiden über die Lichtung betraten das schlafende Dorf. Ohne nach rechts und links zu sehen traten sie zu der Hütte, die am Ende des Weges lag. Ein kleines Kräuterbeet verströmte einen süßlichen Geruch und der Dämon rümpfte kurz seine Nase, bevor er sich der jungen Frau zuwandte. Die goldenen Augen schienen direkt in ihr Herz zu blicken. Er hob die Hand und strich ihr sanft über die rechte Wange. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb die Welt stehen, das Mädchen nahm die Hand in ihre und flüsterte etwas, dann drehte der Dämon sich um und verschwand in der aufgehenden Sonne.

* * *

Lächelnd saß Rin auf einem Feld voller Blumen, trotz ihres Alters hatte sie diese Liebe nicht verloren. Noch immer steckte sie die Blumen zu Kränzen, noch immer freute sie sich wie ein kleines Kind, wenn die Blüten ganz besondere Farben hatten. Es war jetzt zwei Jahre her, dass Sesshoumaru-sama sie in Inu Yashas Dorf brachte. Sie wusste warum, sie verstand sogar warum, dennoch hatte sie nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben. Die junge Frau bekam seid Monaten Avancen von jungen Männern, die sie zur Frau nehmen wollten, obwohl sie eigentlich schon zu alt war, auch wenn Rin fand, dass sie mit 20 Jahren für nichts zu alt war. Immer wieder hatte sie die Angebote abgelehnt, sie war sich sicher, dass, egal wie lange sie warten würde, ihr Beschützer, ihre große Liebe wiederkommen würde. So wie er es immer tat. 

Langsam stand sie auf und packte die gepflückten Blumen in einen einfachen Korb, dann machte sie sich auf den Rückweg, die Mittagssonne genießend. Vor einigen Monaten hatte sie Inu Yasha darum gebeten, ihr ein eigenes Haus zu bauen. Nach einigem Zögern war er ihrem Wunsch nachgekommen, auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum die junge Frau nicht bei ihm, Kagome und dem Kind leben wollte. Doch Rin hatte nur gelächelt und gedacht...irgendwann, irgendwann wird Sesshoumaru wieder kommen...irgendwann...

* * *

Es verging ein weiteres Jahr, als ein Bewohner des kleinen Dorfes eine Gestalt ganz in weiß den Hügel runter kommen sah. Die langen Haare wehten und verliehen dem Mann ein edles Äußeres. Der Bewohner wusste nicht was er von diesem Wesen halten sollte und lief zu Inu Yasha. Der Halbdämon starrte mit weit geöffnetem Mund auf die Person, die sich zu dem kleinen Haus aufmachte. Nie und nimmer hätte er von seinem Bruder erwartet, dass er die junge Frau besuchen kam, er hätte erwartet, dass der große Dämonlord die Menschenfrau längst vergessen hatte...

* * *

Für Sesshoumaru waren die letzten drei Jahre kaum mehr als ein Wimpernschlag gewesen. Dennoch hatte er die Anwesenheit eines Menschens schmerzlich vermisst. Doch er wusste auch, es war unmöglich gewesen sie länger bei sich zu behalten. Er wusste, er musste langsam für einen Nachkommen sorgen und was ihm immer noch mehr bewusst war, wenn er ein Kind mit Rin gezeugt hätte, wäre das Geschlecht seines Vaters ausgestorben. Klar das Blut seines Vaters und das seiner Großeltern würde in dem Hanyou weiter fließen, dennoch würden dieses Kinder nie von Menschen und Dämonen akzeptiert werden. Sein kleiner Bruder war ein gutes Beispiel dafür. 

Und so hatte der Lord über die westlichen Länderein sich eine Gefährtin gesucht, die ihn mit ihrer Arroganz und Kälte bei weitem übertraf. Schon bald sollte ein kleines Dämonenbaby zur Welt kommen und seine Aufgabe für einen Stammhalter zu sorgen war damit erfüllt. Der Kleine Welpe sah seinen Vater nicht sehr oft, nein, denn dieser wurde in einen Strudel der Einsamkeit gesogen und je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr sehnte er sich nach einer jungen Frau, die ihn 10 Jahre seines Lebens auf Schritt und Tritt begleitet hatte, die ihm jeden Tag Blumen brachte und ihm geholfen hatte, zu sich selber zu finden. Mit jedem Tag der verging, zog es ihn näher zu dem Dorf, wo er sie zurück ließ.

* * *

Rin sah hinaus in die dunkle Nacht und erstarrte. Ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, Angst und unglaublicher Freude. Sie lief zur Haustür, riss diese auf und rannte über die Blumenwiese, hinauf zum Hügel. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und fielen zu Boden. Die weiße Gestalt kam näher und bevor sich der Dämonenlord versehen konnte, fand er eine zerbrechliche Menschenfrau in seinen Armen, die Freudentränen über seine Rückkehr weinte. Es war das erste Mal seid drei Jahren, dass Sesshoumaru sich entspannte, sich ein lächeln erlaubte und seine Hand über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ. Der Geruch von Blumen drang in seine sensible Nase. Wie hatte er diesen Geruch vermisst. Die goldenen Augen starrten auf das kleine Persönchen, sie schien immer noch voller Leben, voller Naivität und doch besaß sie etwas, dass sie besonders machte.

* * *

Seid zwei Tagen war Sesshoumaru in diesem Dorf und er wusste, er würde schon bald wieder gehen müssen. In seinem Palast warteten eine Herzlose Lady und ein Sohn, der schikaniert wurde, wie er selbst früher von seiner eigenen Mutter dazu getrieben wurde, kalt und unnahbar zu werden, jegliches Gefühl zu vergessen. Der Hundedämon schüttelte den Kopf und sah Rin zu, wie sie fröhlich etwas für sich kochte. Sie stellte Fragen, viele Fragen. Über Jaken, AhUn...und über seine Frau und seinen Sohn. Für einen winzigen Moment erstarrte er, erschrocken blickte er sie an. Kannte sie ihn so gut, dass sie wusste, was er damals geplant hatte. Schuldgefühle plagten ihn. Er wusste nicht warum, er hatte nichts Falsches getan. Es war richtig gewesen, sich nicht mit einem Menschenmädchen einzulassen...oder? Sesshoumaru gab sich geschlagen und erzählte seinem ehemaligen Schützling alles und sie hörte zu.

* * *

Rin spürte dass es ihrem Lord nahe ging, dass sie wusste, dass er eine eigene Familie hatte. Sie hatte es schon lange aufgegeben mit diesem Dämon für immer zusammen zu bleiben, doch er war hier, er hatte sie nicht vergessen und das war ihr mehr Wert, als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Die junge Frau setzte sich zu dem Youkai und hörte zu. Der Morgen dämmerte schon und Rin war sich sicher, er würde heute gehen. Leise stand sie auf und überrascht starrten seine goldenen Augen in die ihre. Langsam ging sie zu ihm, nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände. Auch wenn sie nicht mit einander sprachen, wussten dennoch beide was der andere wollte. Es war keine Unmöglichkeit mehr, der Dämon wollte es mehr, als seine Familie und für Rin, war es das einzige was sie von ihrem Lord jemals bekommen würde. 

Die Zeit stand still, als sich ihre Lippen zaghaft näherten, ein letzter sanfter Blick von Rin, dann schlossen sich ihre Lieder. Die intime Berührung jagte der jungen Frau einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie lehnte sich näher an den Dämonenlord, sie wollte soviel haben, wie er ihr geben konnte und Sesshoumaru war gewillt es ihr zu schenken. Er drückte sie näher an sich heran, sein Arm wanderte sanft über ihren grazilen Rücken, sein Mund drückten sanfte Küsse auf ihre Schulter. Nur die aufgehende Sonne sah ihrem Liebesspiel zu und wärmte ihre nackten Körper mit ihren Lichtstrahlen, die durch das Fenster schienen...

* * *

Rin stand auf dem Feld und half Kagome dabei, neue Kräuter anzupflanzen. Es waren Monate vergangen, seid ihr geliebter Dämon wieder zu seiner Familie zurück gekehrte war, doch er versprach, er würde wieder kommen, zu ihr und dem ungeborenen Baby. Kagome sagte ihr, dass ihre Niederkunft bald bevor stehen würde und sanft lächelnd strich sie über ihren Bauch. An manch einem Tag spürte sie das Kind treten, es würde bestimmt so schön und kräftig wie sein Vater sein. Nur Inu Yasha und seine Frau wussten von wem der noch ungeborene Hanyou war. Und grinsend erinnerte sie sich daran, als Sesshoumarus Bruder die Nachricht ihrer Schwangerschaft hörte...und vor allem wer der Vater war. Rin glaubte, es war das erste mal, dass ihr Freund in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Wann ER wohl wieder kommen würde?

* * *

Ihre kleine Tochter war gerade ein paar Wochen alt und die junge Frau liebte ihr Kind abgöttisch. Es hatte goldene Augen, weißsilberne Haare, die an den Seiten mit zwei kleinen Schleifchen festgemacht waren. Auf der Stirn war ein kleiner Halbmond zu erkennen, ein Zeichen, dass die Kleine ein Nachkommen des großen Dämonenlords war. Das einzige was sie von einem echten Dämonen unterschied, waren die kleinen Hundeöhrchen. Dennoch empfand Rin diese nicht als Makel, nein sie schienen das kleine Wesen eher zu komplettieren. Es war im Grunde perfekt und sie freute sich schon, wenn ihr Geliebter seine Tochter zu Gesicht bekam.

* * *

Es war fast ein Jahr her, dass der Dämonenlord die Menschenfrau besucht hatte, doch ihm war die Schwangerschaft nicht entgangen und er sehnte sich danach, sein zweites Kind, Hanyou hin oder her, zu sehen. Sein Sohn, ein Ebenbild seiner selbst, stand unter einer mächtigen Eiche, sein Blick begann bereits kalt und starr zu werden, ein herzloses Monster, wie er es einst war und vielleicht sogar immer noch war. Vielleicht sollte Sesshoumaru seinem Sohn etwas Licht schenken, Licht was nur eine Frau geben konnte. Der Dämon wollte nicht, dass seine Kinder eine ebenso langanhaltende und gefährliche Fehde miteinander hatten, wie er und Inuyasha, nein, er wollte, dass sie sich die Geschwister gegenseitig beschützten und liebten, damit sie nicht an dem Tag alleine sein würden, wenn er oder Rin starben. Er rief seinen Sohn zu sich, erklärte ihm, dass sie jemanden besuchen wollten, jemanden besonderen und dass sein Sohn, seine Schwester kennen lernen sollte und zumindestens für kurze Zeit aus dem Gefängnis der Kälte ausbrechen konnte, in dem seine Mutter ihn steckte.

* * *

Ihr kleines Baby entwickelte sich prächtig und als der Wind sich gen Westen drehte, wusste Rin, dass sie bald Besuch bekommen würde, dass ihre kleine Tochter, bald ihren Vater kennen lernen würde. Mit liebevollen Blick strich sie dem Halbdämon über die weißen Haare, bestaunte immer wieder die Halbmondsichel, die so perfekt schien. Liebevoll brachte sie das Kind ins Bett und wartete auf ihren geliebten Dämonlord. Der Vollmond sandte sein bläuliches Licht auf die kleine menschliche Gestalt, welche vor ihrem Haus wartete.

* * *

Mit großen Augen hatte der junge Prinz seinem Vater zugehört, was er über sein Land zu erzählen hatte. Er hörte die Geschichten der Wälder und Täler, der Bewohner und er erzählte etwas über Hanyous. Der kleine Hundedämon hörte aufmerksam zu, als sein Vater ihm die Geschichte eines kleines Mädchens erzählte, die eng mit der Geschichte Tensaigas verbunden war. Er lauschte begierig den Worten seines Vaters, sich freuend alleine mit ihm zu sein und Zeit mit dem großen Sesshoumaru zu verbringen. Mit auf ihrer Reise durch sein zukünftiges Land war ein zweiköpfiger Drache, der aufgeregter nicht sein konnte und auch Jaken, hüpfte vergnügt hinter der kleinen Gruppe her. Der Junge wusste, dass alle sich freuten dieses Menschenmädchen zu treffen und auch er fragte sich, wie diese wohl sein würde, den hatte seine Mutter nicht gesagt, dass alle Menschen schlecht seien und auch sein Vater mochte keine Menschen, bis auf diese eine. Und er fragte sich, wie seine Schwester wohl aussehen würde...

* * *

Der Wind stand still und Rin schaute zu dem kleinen Hügel, dort wo der Wald angrenzte, hoch. Ein lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als die große Gestalt des Hundedämons auftauchte, an seiner Seite ein kleiner Junge. Ihr lächeln wurde noch breiter, als sie das junge Geschöpf als den Sohn ihres Geliebten erkannte, das Ebenbild seines Vaters, nur sehr viel niedlicher. Eilig lief sie der kleinen Gruppe entgegen, doch sie widmete sich nicht sofort dem Vater ihrer Tochter, sondern dem anderen Familienmitglied, welches sie sofort in ihr großes Herz geschlossen hatte. Sie ging vor ihm auf die Knie, strich den kleinen Pony zur Seite um den bläulichen Halbmond, das Zeichen Sesshoumarus zu bestaunen. Sie lächelte den Kleinen liebevoll an und stellte sich vor, wobei sie einfach nicht an sich halten konnte und den Jungen in die Arme schloss.

* * *

Dort stand er nun bei einer Menschenfrau, der Geliebten seines Vaters, in den Armen. Er wusste nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte und blickte zu seinem Vater hoch, der das ganze amüsiert beobachtete und zum erstenmal hatte der Junge das Gefühl, dass dieser lachte, auch wenn nichts zu hören war. Er beobachtete, wie die Menschenfrau, ihr Name Rin, seinem Vater mit dem Finger drohte. So was hatte noch nicht einmal seine Mutter gewagt und doch verstand er irgendwo, dass sein Vater diese Frau für etwas besonderes hielt und wer weiß, vielleicht war sie das ja auch. Und plötzlich streckte sein Vater ihm eine Hand entgegen, er sah, dass die Frau bereits auf die kleine Hütte zuging und winkte ihnen beiden zu, lächelte, als Zeichen das sie sich eilen sollten. Der kleine Dämon sah, dass selbst Aun und Jaken bei der Hütte waren und schnell umfassten seinen kleinen Finger die Hand seines Vaters. Er war zum erstenmal in seinem kurzen Leben wirklich glücklich und er sah, dass sein Vater nur an diesen Ort Frieden und Ruhe finden konnte, und vielleicht war das ja auch ein liebevolles Zuhause für ihn, den Zukünftigen Dämonlord über die westlichen Lande.

* * *

Der Taiyoukai und sein Sohn waren bereits seid zwei Tagen in dem Menschendorf, jeder wusste es, doch nur selten sah man die Dämonen. Sie zeigten sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit und selbst Inu Yasha und seine Familie hatten Mühe, überhaupt etwas von Sesshoumaru zu erwischen. Nun es war auch kein Wunder, er ließ diese Menschen, allerdings nur Rin zu Liebe, in Ruhe und dafür erwartete er, dass man auch ihm nicht in die Quere kam. Doch der Dämonlord war eh viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine kleine Tochter, die sein Herz sofort erobert erhatte, im Arm zu halten. Ihr leise Geschichten zu erzählen und zu beobachten, wie sein Sohn seinem geliebten Menschen half, wo er nur konnte. Er war froh, dass der Welpe sich so gut mit dieser ganzen Situation arrangieren konnte. Vielleicht hatte er sogar selber den Weg dafür geebnet. Vielleicht war es auch Rins einnehmendes Wesen, was seinen Sohn dazu veranlasste ihn wie eine Mutter zu behandeln...seine Mutter. Der Dämon sah mit lächelnden Augen, wie die beiden anderen Mitglieder seiner kleinen unnatürlichen Familie zu ihm traten. Ja, unnatürlich waren sie schon, ein Dämon und ein Mensch, ein zweiköpfiger Drache, ein Froschdämon und zwei Kinder, eines davon ein vollwertiger Dämon und das andere ein Halbdämon. Und doch waren sie sehr glücklich, auf ihre eigene kleine Weise, glücklich sich gegenseitig Liebe, Vertrauen und Geborgenheit schenken zu können. Noch dachte keiner daran, dass Rin eines Tages im sterben liegen könnte, noch dachte keiner daran, dass Sesshoumaru in einem Kampf fallen könnte...noch waren sie alle zusammen und das war das wichtigste.

* * *

Es zogen viele Jahre ins Land. Kagome und Inu Yasha hatten weitere Kinder bekommen, die gemeinsam mit Rins kleiner Tochter aufwuchsen, sich immer mehr bewusst werdend, was es bedeutete ein Hanyou zu sein. In diesem Dorf waren die Halbdämonen vielleicht in Sicherheit, sie alle hatten sich damit einverstanden erklärt, die Bewohner und das Vieh zu beschützen, falls sie einmal von unterklassigen Dämonen angegriffen werden sollten. Doch das würde lange nicht vorkommen. Nein dieses Dorf stand unter dem Schutz des Dämonenlords Sesshoumaru und wenn dieser starb, würde dieses Dorf unter dem Schutz seines Sohnes sein.

* * *

Sesshoumaru hatte seinem Sohn das Versprechen abgenommen, immer gut auf seine Schwester aufzupassen und sie vor jedem Übel zu beschützen, zu dem er auch im Stande sein würde, dann das Schwert, welches mit einem Streich hundert Leben retten konnte, würde schon bald in seinen Besitz übergehen, dessen war sich der Dämonenlord sicher. Ein trauriger Schleier legte sich über die goldenen Augen, welche aus dem kleinen Fenster des Hauses starrten. Eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Arm, der Geruch von Wildblumen durchströmte seine Nase und sein Blick wurde sanft, als er die Mutter seiner Tochter in den Arm nahm. Die Zeit war vergangen und man sah Rin an, dass sie älter war, auch wenn Sesshoumaru fand, dass sie die Menschenfrau noch immer eine Schönheit war, deren reine Seele ihn ihm wieder anzog. Er selbst war äußerlich kaum gealtert, innerlich jedoch reicher an Erfahrung geworden.

* * *

Rin beobachtete ihre beiden Kinder wie sie vor dem Haus trainierten. Ihr Geliebter stand neben ihr und sie konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass er die beiden genaustens beobachtete, auch er schien ein wenig in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen, als die Kinder noch klein war, als sie seinen Sohn kennen gelernt hatte und ihn für sich gewonnen hatte. Vielleicht war der junge Dämonenprinz nicht ihr richtiger Sohn, dennoch liebte und sorgte sie sich genauso um, wie es bei ihrer Tochter der Fall war. Sie freute sich immer sehr, wenn der Junge zu Besuch kam. Rin wusste, dass sie die Dämonin ersetzte, die Sesshoumarus Erbfolger gebar. Sie war für die beiden vollwertigen Dämonen in ihrer Familie eine Zuhörerin, eine Mutter, eine Geliebte, jemand der sie verstand. Um so melancholischer wurde sie, wenn sie an ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand dachte. Sie war alt, nicht zu alt, dennoch wurde sie immer häufiger von Hustenanfällen heimgesucht, heute Nacht war es das erstemal gewesen, dass sie dabei Blut gespuckt hatte und sie wusste Sesshoumaru hatte es gerochen. Sie spürte seine Sorge, seine Rastlosigkeit, nicht wissend was er machen sollte.

* * *

Verbittert starrte Sesshoumaru auf Tensaiga, dann zu seiner Menschenfrau, die ihm vor mehr als 30 Jahren versprach, immer an seiner Seite zu sein. Er wusste, dass Schwert konnte den tödlichen Prozess dieser Krankheit nicht aufhalten, es gehörte zu der Natur des Menschen das sie starben und wieder zur Erde zurück kehrten. Der Dämon schloss seine Augen und trat hinter die zierliche Gestalt seiner geliebten Rin, nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Er roch, dass sie nicht mehr lange unter ihnen weilen würde. Ein paar Tage, ein paar Wochen...er wusste, er würde nicht alleine zurück bleiben, da war sein Sohn, seine Tochter...doch leben ohne SIE...er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Der Dämonenlord starrte aus dem Fenster, beobachtete jede Bewegung seiner Kinder. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er sanft, den Nacken seiner Frau küsste...

* * *

Es standen viele Gestalten um ein Holzgestell und warteten auf den Sonnenaufgang. Als die ersten Lichtstrahlen den Boden berührten, hob ein Mann mit weißsilbernen Haar und ein paar Hundeohren eine Fackel und ließ sie das Holz zu einem Feuer entfachen. Für einen kurzen Moment konnten die weinenden Menschen, welche voller Trauer waren, das Gesicht einer Frau sehen, umrahmt von dunkelbraunen Haar. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein lächeln, ihre Hände waren auf der Brust gefaltet und sie war in den teuersten Kimono gekleidet, den das Dorf je gesehen hatte. Der Rauch verkündete jedem, dass die Tote nicht mehr auf dieser Welt weilte und ihre Asche wurde ihren Kindern gereicht...

* * *

Inuyasha blieb bei seiner Nichte und seinem Neffen, versuchte ihnen Trost zu spenden, in ihrer Trauer um den Verlust ihrer Mutter. Die Kinder waren vorbereitet gewesen, sie wussten, ihre Mutter war sterblich, sie war ein Mensch und ihre Lebensspanne war nur kurz. Im engsten Kreis der Familie, welche auch Kagome, Miroke, Sango und deren Kinder angehörten wurde die Asche auf einer Blumenwiese zerstreut, im Schein der hellen Mittagssonne, so wie Rin es sich gewünscht hatte. Inuyasha drückte leicht die Schulter von dem Jungen, an deren Seite das Schwert seines Bruders hing. Tenseiga, Inuyasha Blick wurde wehmütig, als er an seinen Bruder dachte. In den letzten Jahren waren sie sich näher gekommen, doch mit dem Tode Rins, verschwand auch der mächtige Dämonenlord. Er hinterließ seinem Sohn, die Rechte eines Lords, vermachte ihm das heilende Schwert und war nie wieder gesehen worden.

* * *

Jahre später versuchten die beiden Geschwister, die immer zusammen blieben, ihren Vater zu finden, doch weder Inuyasha, noch andere Dämonen hatte je wieder von ihm gehört. Weitere Jahre vergingen und die Hundedämonen hatten viele Verluste zu verkraften. All die geliebten Menschen verstarben und wanderten zu den Sternen, sie hatten ihr Leben gelebt und eine neue Generation war heran gewachsen, die sich um das Wohl der Menschen kümmerte, das Land schützte und in ihrem Herzen, die Geschichte von Inuyasha und Kagome verwahrten, die Liebe die Sesshoumaru, Lord der westlichen Lande, und Rin, einer einfachen Menschenfrau, verband in sich tragend und darauf hoffend, sie alle im nächsten Leben wieder zu sehen. Der Sohn, neuer Dämonenlord, Besitzer des Tensaigas fand eines Tages eine Höhle. Er durchquerte sie, einem Instinkt folgend. Mitten in dieser dunklen, kalten Höhle wurde ein Blumenfeld sichtbar, rote, weiße, gelbe Blüten...die Blumen strahlten in den schönsten Farben und wie um dieses Feld zu schützen, wachte ein riesiges Skelett über jenes Feld. Es war das Skelett eines Hundes und als, der junge Dämon, kaum hundert Jahre alt, seine Schwester und Inuyasha zu sich rief, konnten sie auch endlich Sesshoumaru verabschieden, der in jener Höhle verstorben war. Das Blumenfeld, die Höhle und der Wald, in der sie sich befand, wurde versiegelt, auf das niemals eine böse Seele es wagen würde, dieses Land zu betreten. 

Traurig gingen die beiden Kinder, des einst so ungleichen Paares zum Ausgang der Höhle. Jedes Jahr besuchten sie diese, um den Todestag ihrer Eltern zu ehren, doch dieses mal konnten sie am Ausgang etwas nebliges sehen, in Licht getaucht standen zwei Gestalten vor ihnen, in einer innigen Umarmung verschlungen, dann verblasste das Licht und die beiden Dämonen sahen sich an, fingen an zu grinsen und liefen dann hinaus in die Welt, ihre eigenen Abenteuer erlebend.

_Fin_


End file.
